Star Wars Sith War Chronicles: Volume II
by dan-yoda
Summary: Sequel to Sith War Chronicles Volume II, this continues the adventures of out of place Jedi and the mysterious CPG.
1. Wrong Turn

STAR WARS: Sith WAR Chronicles  
volume 2  
By yodaman  
  
The dark times for the galaxy have just darkened. Tollé Perit and his master, Braddox Kaldo, have been assigned to Naboo, along with the Jedi spy Shaina Malon, to find out what happened to a Republic Fleet that disappeared over the peaceful planet...  
  
Unbeknownst to the Jedi, one pilot survived and found Dyaka Tyanika, the creator of hyperspace, in suspended animation in a Naboo cave. They were taken captive by Voren Fett, agent of the CPG, and were transported to Fett's unknown employer...  
  
After a skirmish with some advanced Battle Droids, the Jedi followed Fett through a portal and into the future- right in the middle of the Battle of Geonosis. The Jedi of the future took them captive and the young Anakin Skywalker helped them escape, but he later turned out to be Voren Fett. He and Perit wrestled, but once Perit accidentally pressed a button on Voren's armor, the Utopian Coruscant they saw turned all to rubble, and so would the future for the galaxy...  
CHAPTER 1  
Wrong turn  
  
Perit couldn't believe it. A huge city like this that was filled with millions of sentient life forms was destroyed within seconds. And a friend he trusted turned out to be the enemy they were hunting down from the beginning. How could this be possible? There seemed to be no hope for them.  
  
"That isn't possible", said Perit.  
  
"I know", said Kaldo. "And time travel is also supposed to be possible. But it just happened. We're stuck in the future, and a dark one it is. We must find a way out of here."  
  
"How?" asked Shaina.  
  
"There must be a way", said Kaldo. Then, off in the distance, a small cry of help was heard.  
"There are people there!" yelled Perit, who immediately started running towards the noise. Kaldo then used the force to keep Perit from coming near the pleaders.  
  
"You've been acting too rash lately", said Kaldo. "I would send you to the council if we were back home. But this isn't home. We must help those people, but ALL of us will go." Kaldo then gave a deep stare around the group. Everyone then nodded their head immediately and went towards the noise. They then saw two droids walking towards them. One was a protocol droid who seemed to have very few coverings, as if it had been destroyed in battle. And its companion, an astromech, had an extremely bad case of rust.  
  
"HELP!" yelled the protocol droid. "WE ARE ALL DOOMED! THERE IS NO EXCAPE! HELP!"  
  
"Calm down", said Kaldo. "We're here to help you. What do you need help with?"  
  
"There were droids", said the protocol droid a little bit more calmer, "and they had blasters! They were destroying everything! And the ships! They tore the skyscrapers off the ground! We're all doomed!"  
  
"Just shut up!" shouted Shaina. "We can't help you if you don't calm down and think. Now, where did the droids come from?"  
  
"I wasn't able to see", said the protocol. "But the ships came from the south side of the planet."  
  
"What kind of droids were they?" asked Kaldo .  
"They were highly advanced", said the protocol. "And so were the ships."  
  
"What did they look like?" asked Perit.  
  
"You're standing on one!" exclaimed the protocol droid. Perit then looked down at his feet and saw that he was actually standing on a ship. It looked similar to a Sith fighter but was more streamlined and had an incredible amount of firepower.  
  
"The ships damaged beyond repair", said Perit. "But the droid pilot if functioning somewhat." They then found one of the droids that the protocol droid was talking about. It was pretty badly damaged except for its torso, which looked brand new. Kaldo used the force to get the droid out of the ship. He then activated his lightsaber and put it against the droid's neck.  
  
"If you don't answer me, I'll chop off your head", said Kaldo. There was no response from the droid. Kaldo then took a good sweep and chopped off a big chunk of the droid's torso.  
  
"I'm not afraid of being deactivated", said the droid. "Might as well destroy me now". Kaldo did just that. He decapitated the droid, but made sure the droid was undamaged so the head was intact.  
  
"Protocol droid", said Kaldo. "Can you use the astromech to search through the droids memory bank?"  
  
"Sure", said the protocol droid. "Although he's rather not well at the moment. He can't even beep that well. But it's a good try. And call me CX-PX. This is RX-DX."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," said Shaina, who delivered the head to RX-DX. RX-DX then made a noise that sounded like a cross of a burning bantha and the wailing of a drunken gotal. But RX's parts worked fine, and he was able to search through the memory bank of the droid. Perit then walked up to the droid and looked at its data screen.  
  
"The screen's kind of blurry", said Perit. "The only words I can make out are 'Army of 12 thousand', 'launch from Ghattaka Base', and 'destroy everything in sight'.  
  
"Ghattaka Base!" exclaimed CX-PX. "That's only 10 minutes on a speeder from here!"  
  
"Do you have a speeder?" asked Shaina.  
  
"Of course not", said CX-PX. "But Jhaetoe's Speeder Shop is only two minutes from here. Bad thing is it was on floor ten, but it's probably ground level now".  
  
"Oh Sithspawn", said Shaina. "No speeders".  
  
"There might be at least one intact or in a good enough condition so that we can repair it quickly", said Kaldo. "Lead the way, CX-PX".  
  
"Absolutely!" exclaimed CX-PX. The foursome then followed the droid and the astromech (who had to be carried by Perit since its treads were rusted up). As the group left, Worwor was laughing very loudly as he ordered his squad to eliminate the gang. 


	2. Death Sentence

CHAPTER 2  
  
Death sentence  
  
Zerra Kzhan woke up to find herself in chains. She opened her eyes and saw two battle droids with blasters starring at her. Of course she had had better days, but they weren't that great since the Republic came and took her dreams away. Once she showed signs of movement, a battle droid walked up to the brown armored man.  
  
"Sir", said the battle droid. "The female awakes".  
  
"Well get her up, you chip-brained nerf herder", said the brown armored man. The two battle droids undid her chains and held her by her arms. She didn't bother try resisting, because she knew something bad would happen if she did. The battle droids then escorted her out of her prison, and the brown armored man followed.  
  
"Rule 23 section 4.3 says that all prisoners of the CPG must do as they are told or face punishment or death", said one battle droid.  
  
"Rule 23 section 5.7 states that all prisoners of the CPG must answer the questions they are asked or face torture", said the other battle droid.  
  
"Rule 23 section 5.8 states that..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get it", said Zerra. What they just told her was that if she didn't tell her what they wanted to hear, she'd die. She was always a strong person, and she didn't care about death. She would actually welcome it if it came to her.  
  
"Just answer the damn guy", said the brown armored man.  
  
"Don't you think I know that already?" commented Zerra. One of the battle droids then hit her with the butt of his blaster. Yes it hurt real badly and it gave her a bloody nose, but she wouldn't let a wound from one of those scrawny things hurt her.  
  
"Rule 45 section 9.1 states that any insults against the CPG will result in punishment", said one of the battle droids. Right now, Zerra couldn't care less. She just wanted to get out of here. A door then opened and she was thrown in. When she walked in she saw a red and black man with horns all over his head hitting Dyaka.  
  
"I SAID TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE HYPER BOMB DAMMIT!" cursed the red man.  
  
"You can't make me", said Dyaka.  
  
"Oh really?" said the red man. He then grabbed her and then held a needle up to her neck.  
  
"SEE THIS NEEDLE!" yelled the red man. "THIS NEEDLE HAS CONGUNEX IN IT! YOU KNOW WHAT CONGUNEX DID TO THE PEOPLE OF TUSKANIA, RIGHT?" The old man then nodded. "I WILL STICK THIS NEEDLE IN HER BODY AND SEND HER TO A POPULATED TRADING PORT SO THAT THIS DISEASE CAN SPREAD THROUGHT THE GALAXY AND KILL EVERY ONE IN IT! NOW TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE HYPER BOMB!"  
  
"Okay" said Dyaka. "I first need a sheet of paper and a writing utensil." One of the battle droids then brought what he needed and gave it to Dyaka. Dyaka then drew a diagram and gave a bunch of technobabble to the red man. Then the red man smiled and called the brown armored man.  
  
"Voren", said the red man. "Tell the workers to mass produce these bombs. Then tell them to load the Leviathan's torpedo bays with these babies."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Dyaka. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO USE THEM, ARE YOU?"  
  
"What else would I do with them?" asked the red man. Everyone then left Zerra and Dyaka (who was crying) alone.  
  
"I didn't know he was going to use it", wailed Dyaka. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!"  
"What else would a Sith do with an ancient bomb?" asked Zerra. "What does the Hyper bomb do?"  
  
"When I went on one of my first hyperspace flights there was some discharge", said Dyaka. "That discharge was the largest explosion ever seen to man".  
  
"Ouch", said Zerra.  
  
"I know", said Dyaka. "Now the whole universe is doomed because of me. ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Dyaka then lay down on the floor and cried. Zerra then laid down next to him and put a shoulder on him in support. She knew it must be hard to be the cause of the universe's destruction, as she would soon find out. 


	3. Roar for Worwor

CHAPTER 3  
  
Roar for Worrworr  
  
The foursome walked with the droids for some time, following them through the twisted metal and rotten bodies that littered the dead city. After walking for about two minutes, CX-PX stopped in front of a huge metal pile.  
  
"Well", said CX-PX. "That was Jhaetoe's Speeder Shop."  
  
"Great", yelled Shaina. "How are we supposed to get to a base that is a week's walk without speeders?"  
  
"We walk", said Perit.  
  
"That will take way too long", complained Shaina. "It will take twice as long to walk through this ruble."  
  
"We caused this to happen", said Kaldo. "I don't know how, but..." Something then made Kaldo stop his sentence and stare off into the distance.  
  
"I sense it too", said Perit. The Jedi then activated their lightsabers and looked for what was causing the disturbance in the force. Several bodies then fell from the roof above them, and it didn't take long to realize these bodies were alive and armed. The bodies, which hailed from several different species, began to surround the Jedi and aim their blasters at them. After the Jedi and droids were packed into a tight circle, a huge, white Wookie jumped from the top of the building and landed in the middle of the circle. He then drew a long, thing vibroblade.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrererea!" grumbled the Wookie.  
  
"Can you translate that?" asked Kaldo.  
  
"Certainly", said CX-PX. "He said: I am Worwor of the CPG. I will kill you immediately. Surrender is not accepted".  
  
"Oh Sithspawn", cursed Shaina. The bandits (that's what the Jedi called them) lifted up their weapons and began to give cries of victory. A blaster bolt then shot through the air and hit one of the bandits, who instantly died.  
  
"Grrrrrroaaaaaa!" yelled the Wookie. The Jedi looked up and saw several people wearing black tunics fall from the sky and attack the bandits. Perit noticed not only the people clad in black not only had pitch black faces, but wielded black lightsabers.  
  
"Get the bandits!" yelled Kaldo. Perit and the others then activated their lightsabers and took a chance at defeating the others. The bandits proved to be easy targets, as they carried nothing but blasters. But the Wookie, however, had a much more advanced weapon. He carried a large, cylinder-like stick, which shot strange blue bolts at his enemies. Whoever got into the Wookie's way he would shoot, and that person was suddenly disappear. But there was one of the black people seemed to be immune to the Wookie's weapon. That warrior seemed to be more skilled than any other Jedi with the lightsaber, and it seemed to have a special lightsaber that blocked the Wookie's shots. The black warrior then used a force push to throw the Wookie into a junk pile, and the Wookie didn't seem too happy about that.  
  
"Grrrooooooooaoa!" yelled the Wookie. The Wookie then pressed a button on his utility belt and he disappeared and so did all the bandits. The black warriors then all walked up to the Jedi, with the one who battled the Wookie in front of the group.  
  
"Greetings", said the lead black warrior. "How can the Knights of the Force serve you?"  
  
"We're not the ones who asked for your help", said Shaina.  
  
"True", said the lead black warrior. "But you can help us". The lead black warrior then removed the mask that made its face seem like nothingness to reveal that it was a blue Twi'Lek female. "I am Aayla Secura, lord of the Knights of the Force. We have been searching for you for some time".  
  
"How did you know we were here?" asked Perit.  
  
"Well", said Aayla, "I have to keep that secret. But you must come with me". She reached out her hand to take the Jedi with her, but all three of them activated their lightsabers in protest.  
  
"Not until you tell us", said Perit.  
  
"Fine then", said Aayla. "It began about thirteen years ago from my time- four days before the day you are in now. Out of nowhere, thousands of advanced ships stormed Coruscant and blew every living building in sight- except for the Jedi Temple. It was stormed by millions of lightsaber wielding droids, who slaughtered everyone- except the Padawans, who were to be used as slaves. I was on a mission to Corellia, and I got back from the mission a day after those events happened, which was the same time the Padawans were being boarded into the slave cruisers. I snuck past the guards and freed most of the Padawans- those Padawans are the people you see behind me". The Padawans then undid their masks to show their faces, which was made up of nearly every race in the Galaxy.  
  
"But that doesn't answer the question", said Kaldo. "Why us?"  
  
"A Jedi shall know no impatience", said Aayla. "We then fought our fight for a decade, without any hope nor chance of survival- until Kræba came along."  
  
"I'm Kræba", said one of the Knights, who walked up next to Aayla. The Jedi couldn't distinguish what species he was for he was beyond their time, but in the later days he would be classified as a Ryn. "I was part of an organization called the CPG- the Corporation of Peacekeeping Gentlemen. It was a branch of the Galactic Federation- the government of my day- that dealt with crimes with time travel involved. In my day, time travel is a normal thing that people use in their day-to-day live, which included crime. The CPG was a well-respected organization, until Kyar Pa-Ra became Jedi supervisor of the CPG. Kyar was like your normal Jedi, except he saved the Prime Minister's life, which immediately put him in our organization. Once he joined our group, he became seduced by the powers of time travel until it corrupted his mind and turned him into the first living Sith since Darth Vader. He used his force powers to ensnare the people of the CPG. He then stole the Corporate Mining League's battle droid army and sent it back to the day of the Battle of Geonosis, when the Republic's fighting force was off on their mission. When the Jedi came back from the Battle of Geonosis, they tortured them and then began their crusade to rule the whole galaxy. That's how they destroyed the Republic and everyone in it.  
  
"I, however, wasn't so easily convinced by Kyar's force-powered lies. I knew of his doings and left the CPG, and went around time looking for any resistance. I then found the Knights of the Force, who needed desperate help. I used my advanced technology and time-traveling capabilities to help them win their fight."  
  
"And here we are today", said Aayla.  
  
"But why in the name of the force do you still want us?" asked Shaina.  
  
"That remains to be seen", said Aayla. "We had orders from someone with authority to pick you up today."  
  
"Now you tell us", remarked Perit.  
  
"Meanwhile", said Aayla. "The droid over there might have some use to us". She then pointed her blue finger to CX-PX, who was still hiding from the CPG attack.  
  
"Here we go again", said CX-PX. 


	4. The Silver Platter of Doom

CHAPTER 4  
  
THE silver plate of doom  
  
CX-PX was transported from 22 B.B.Y. to 597 B.B.Y, or in that period of time, 54 A.F.R (After Fall of the Republic). For some reason, Aayla wanted him to serve the two heads of the CPG, Darth Terrorous and Voren Fett, dinner. CX-PX didn't know why, but he felt like he had to follow the orders of that Twi'Lek. He was transported into an unknown room, but as he explored the area around him, he saw several protocol droids who had aprons on and plates in their hands.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked one of the protocol droids. "You don't look familiar".  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about this", said CX-PX. With one great sweep from his arm, he knocked off the droid's head and wore its clothes. It then followed the other droids to what seemed to be a kitchen, with a female Besalisk serving the food.  
  
"What does the commander want today?" asked the Besalisk when it was his turn.  
  
"The commander?" exclaimed CX-PX. "Oh! He wants some Bantha Ribs with a sautéed Rodian Monkey Pear sauce and some Arconian Ale."  
  
"What about his buddy?" asked the Besalisk.  
  
"Oh", said CX-PX. "He wants a Gotal Garden Salad with ummmmm Jawa juice."  
  
"Coming right up", said the Besalisk. A few moments later their dinners were made and CX-PX was on his way. After several insulting taunts the droid found his way to the Commander's quarters, where he found a tattooed Zabrak and a man wearing strange black armor.  
  
"What's this?" exclaimed the Zabrak. "I didn't order these!"  
  
"Well", said CX-PX. "It's a special meal for a special man!"  
  
"I didn't know you two had a thing", said the armored man. "You should go to that one resort on Nal Hutta on the way home!"  
  
"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it permanently", said the Zabrak. "At least Rossie got us some good chow. Eat it while it's hot".  
  
"Whatever", said the armored man, who then took off his mask to reveal a scarred Bothan who had dark black fur and blood red eyes, which could take the bravery out of any man. The Bothan then reached for his fork when he accidentally spilled his cup of Jawa juice.  
  
"Ah hell!" yelled the Bothan. "It's happened every meal today!"  
  
"Don't worry", said CX-PX. "I'll clean it up". He then used his apron to wipe up the mess while he intently listened in on their conversation.  
  
"Why are we going back home?" asked the Bothan.  
  
"Quit calling it home, Voren", said the Zabrak. "Call it Coruscant- that's what the ancients used to call it."  
  
"Same damn thing", said Voren.  
  
"Where was I...", exclaimed the Zabrak. "Oh yeah! I was going to test the Hydrolica bomb there".  
  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Voren. "That's where our base of operations is!"  
  
"Not now you fool", said the Zabrak. "We're going to 575 B.F.A."  
  
"Why then?" asked Voren.  
  
"Is your head as thick as your mane?" asked the Zabrak. "That's when the Knights of the Force started!! Without them, we would have no troubles. We're going back during the Great Battle, and we're going to release it".  
  
"How do you know it'll work?" asked Voren.  
  
"Tyanika told me", said the Zabrak. "I have faith in that". While that conversation was going on, CX-PX was still cleaning the Jawa juice, and Aayla heard every minute of it.  
  
"Due to these words uttered by Terrorous", said Aayla. "We believe we have discovered his new plans. He supposedly has Dyaka Tyanika, the inventor of Hyperspace. We believe Dyaka told him of the Hyper Bomb, a legendary torpedo that used hyperspace itself to create more devastation than any other kind of weapon imagined."  
  
"What are we going to do then?" asked a Kubaz knight. Aayla installed a camera on CX-PX so that she could listen to Terrorous' conversation with Voren. She then became aware of their doings and plans, and now to stop them. She and Kaldo spent a whole day planning these actions, which she was telling to the Knights of the Force.  
  
"We are to travel back to the Great Battle", said Aayla. "We will pilot SV-5 O-Wing Fighters and attack every battle cruiser that comes into range. CX-PX wasn't able to determine what the ship looked like, so we must destroy each and every one".  
  
"That wasn't part of the plan", shouted Kaldo. "We must not let Tyanika die!"  
  
"I'm sorry", said Aayla. "We can't afford to risk more of our people for a rescue."  
  
"But how do we know they didn't capture him before he invented hyperspace?" asked Kaldo. "We might destroy the entire universe!"  
  
"Sorry for that interruption", said Aayla. "You have an hour to get ready before we launch the O-Wings. Thank you". Everyone then left the room, except Aayla and Kaldo.  
  
"You just interrupted my speech", said Aayla. "You should be ashamed of yourself".  
  
"But I'm not", said Kaldo. "We had an agreement. You said we would rescue Tyanika no matter what the cost!"  
  
"I slept on it", said Aayla, "and I decided that it would be best if we just ignore the matter and concentrate on the mission".  
  
"Hyperspace was the greatest invention ever made in this galaxy", said Kaldo. "Because of it, wars ended, peace broke out, and exploration began. I will not let you throw that away!"  
  
"If Terrorous launches that bomb", said Aayla, "none of us would be here! He will rule the future!!"  
  
"Better he rule the future than the apocalypse", said Kaldo. He then walked away to his O-Wing and rubbed the surface. The O-Wings had flat cockpit with a ring around it, hence the name.  
  
"Don't let me down, baby", said Kaldo. "Perit must know of the CPG and their secrets. The future of the galaxy depends on it". 


	5. The Birth of Evil

CHAPTER 5  
  
THE birth of evil  
  
Perit rubbed his skin and felt several dry, scratchy spots. He hadn't been in the water for a very long time, and he desperately needed to get wet. He then took off his clothes and put a towel around his waist so that no one could see his full body. He then strolled down to the bathing area, which was made from showers that were found from old buildings. He then went to the nearest shower and without thinking he opened the shower curtains and saw a surprise- a naked Shaina.  
  
"Perit", said an amused Shaina, who covered herself with a towel. "What a pleasant surprise". He was surprised that she didn't scream like a bleeding Tauntaun when he saw her naked body for a few seconds. He figured that since Jedi didn't have romantic feelings towards each other that Perit wouldn't care about it, but it was quite the opposite due to the fact that she had a great features. He tried to leave up but he slipped and Shaina laughed.  
  
"Sorry if I've offended you", said Perit.  
  
"None taken", said Shaina. "Jedi don't feel love, remember?"  
  
"Right", said Perit, who was trying to suppress his emotions. Shaina then walked up to Perit and sat down right next to him.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why you are always going on worthless missions?" said Shaina. "Ones that Kaldo never explains but puts real importance into?"  
  
"Yes", said Perit while he got into the shower and soaked his dry skin. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering if Kaldo ever told you", said Shaina. She then walked closer to Perit.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Perit.  
  
"I've had visions", said Shaina. "Of me holding a happy child, a child with a special gift. A gift that will help save the galaxy. I must do this, and you are the one I trust more than any other man in the galaxy." Shaina and Perit then walked into the shower, and the whole fate of the galaxy changed.  
  
Terrorous looked out of the Leviathan's docking bay balcony to watch his troops deploy for the upcoming battle. His engineers had designed a special kind of white armor that would deflect lightsaber blows and minimized the effect of force attacks on the soldier. He sent Worrworr to lead the army of 500 soldiers to raid the Jedi Temple. He didn't want to send too many soldiers, because if the Hyper Bomb worked, no living thing on the surface of Coruscant would be alive.  
  
"Why are you watching them?" asked Voren, who walked right next to Terrorous. "You should be on the bridge."  
  
"My views are quite the opposite", said Terrorous. "I created these seeds of destruction; might as well watch them do their job".  
  
"Whatever", said Voren. Voren continued to look at Terrorous, who had a strange fascination with his army. Voren knew what they were doing was dangerous. He knew that he might destroy himself when he dropped the Hydrolica bomb. But he was too loyal to Terrorous, and he would do everything that Terrorous expected of him.  
  
"This is the end of the beginning", said Terrorous. "These turns of events are thousands of years in the making, and thousands of years of the Jedi shall come to and end. The world we have come to known shall no longer be- this is my world. My galaxy. My tyranny. From this day forward, the galaxy is mine, and it shall be mine until the end of time!" Voren then ignored Terrorous and looked out into the sky, and saw the thousands of ships Terrorous was commanding. Maybe Terrorous was right- maybe the galaxy would come to an end after all. 


	6. The End of the Begining: Part I

CHAPTER 6  
  
The end of the beginning- part 1  
  
Even Piell watched as the several dozen gunships came zooming out from the Republic assault ships to the Jedi Temple landing platforms, where the Jedi would unload from the Gunships to their home. Even stayed behind while 200 other Jedi went to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Senator Amidala from Geonosis. He and the other few Jedi that stayed at the Temple had no clue whatsoever to what happened, but he became mournful once he saw only a dozen Jedi unload from the Gunships.  
  
"Why so few?" asked Even to Ki-Adi-Mundi, the nearest Jedi to him.  
  
"There were thousands and thousands of droids", said Ki-Adi. "If it weren't for the clones, all of us would've died in a matter of seconds."  
  
"That's a relief", said Even. "At least you won't be doing any more fighting for a while." Nearly on cue to Even, a loud buzzing noise filled his ears. He then turned around and saw several shapes in the sky. The shapes turned out to be ships, which were coming straight for the temple. Each ship had a flat rectangular wing, and had a similar cockpit that connected the two wings that made an H-shape. But everyone knew that they weren't friendly once they started firing upon the city of Coruscant.  
  
"Take cover!" yelled Mace Windu, leader of the Jedi. "All pilots get to your starfighters!" Then, all the Jedi who could pilot a starfighter ran to their triangular Jedi Starfighters and took off to face the starfighters (or H-Wings by the survivors of the battle). The Jedi starfighter's lasers seemed to have no effect on the H-Wings, while the Jedi Starfighters would blow up with one hit. Even, who was the highest-ranking Jedi who wasn't piloting a starfighter, led the other Jedi into the temple. But as they walked into the temple, several white objects came towards them, and Even could make them out as droids. They were taller than the average man, with black and white armor and had a large vertical spike where their nose would be. The droids then grabbed lightsabers and activated them, giving a result of having the room illuminated with their red blades and the buzzing of the weapons filled the ears of the Jedi. The Jedi then activated their lightsabers and faced the droids.  
  
"Charge!" yelled Even. The Jedi then charged at the droids and slashed at their bodies, but the droids struck back. For some strange reason, the lightsabers seemed to have no effect on the droids, and force- powered attacks didn't seem to do much damage. However, it was the opposite for the droids, who were making the Jedi drop like flies. Even, however, wasn't having too much trouble, for he could roll under the droids due to his short size. He decided to use that feat to his advantage and tried to warn all the Jedi who were already hidden, but the droids had several long- range weapons to dispatch him. Even's right leg was blown off, and he fell to the floor. He looked out the window near his position to see if the pilots were having any luck. Strangely enough, several O-Shaped fighters came swarming towards the enemy craft. Hope had come at last.  
  
Shaina Malon hadn't felt important enough lately. She felt like that in this mission, she was just a little tool for Kaldo to use. It seemed like Kaldo was getting all the action, all the attention from not only Aayla but also Anakin and the other future people. It was like she was invisible. She wondered if it was because she was a woman, a human woman to be specific, or a way she acted. Maybe it was her vulgarity. But she would have to ignore those facts for the moment. Or maybe they knew about her time with Perit the night before. A Jedi shall not know doubt. She would take that lesson from Master Yoda and put it to life once she exited the black of the time warp and entered into 22 B.B.Y. There were literally thousands of ships in the sky, and each of weird and futuristic designs. She heard orders from Kaldo and Aayla, but she ignored them and just followed the other pilots and shot at the ships they shot at. Once she knew the difference between the good guys and the bad guys, she started shooting at all the nearest H-Wings and battle cruisers. Shaina knew that all the other pilots were frustrated, because Aayla put a tracker on CX-PX and he wasn't detected on any of the battle cruisers present.  
  
"Oh well", said Shaina to her astromech droid. "We'll probably win this one. The force tells me so".  
  
"You know that's not going to work", said Dyaka to Zerra. Ever since she thrown into her dark and clammy cell, she worked rigorously to try to under her handcuffs so that she and Dyaka could escape. She had tried everything, from making devices to using a pick, but none of them had worked. And, at the moment, she was doing something that would obviously not work- she was banging the handcuffs against the walls.  
  
"We must escape", said Zerra. "I've told you the plan before". Dyaka knew that she had a great plan, but it wouldn't work unless they got out of their handcuffs. They were to escape the cell, go down to the engine room, sabotage the engines, get in an escape pod, and pray to the gods that they would live.  
  
"Might as well use your teeth", said Dyaka. "It'll be just as effective". Zerra's face then lit up.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" yelled Zerra. "I'll use my teeth!" She then used her teeth to pry open the handcuffs, and this time it actually worked. She then quickly opened Dyaka's handcuffs and they quickly left for the door, but noticed a bigger problem- the door.  
  
"I'll get it", said Dyaka. "OH, HELP ME! HELP ME! OH, HELP ME MR. GOD PERSON! HELP ME!" The two guard droids then quickly opened the door to see what was wrong, but Zerra immediately launched at them. With a kick she brought the first one down, and she used a series of punches and blows. She then grabbed each of their blasters and kept one for her herself and then gave another to Dyaka. They then stormed out of the room, but stopped once a loud rumble was heard through the ship.  
  
"What was that?" asked Zerra.  
  
"It's the Hydrolica bomb", said Dyaka. "Just pray that the galaxy isn't destroyed right now, because you cannot imagine what the Hydrolica bomb does once it hits the ground".  
  
"I've got you now", thought Perit. He was zooming in his O-Wing when all of a sudden Jshaka Ybatra, a Trandoshian Knight he had grown fond of, was shot down by an H-Wing. Once he felt his friend's life go to the force, he pursued the H-Wing. The pilot must've been a very good one, for Perit must've been chasing him for a minute.  
  
"Oh, hell", thought Perit. He then launched a proton torpedo at the H- Wing and it was destroyed on impact. Perit was going to celebrate, but a huge crash was heard and a huge cloud of whiteness enveloped Perit's eyes. Perit couldn't believe it- the weapon that Kaldo had been talking about had finally been tested on Coruscant. 


	7. The End of the Begining: Part II

CHAPTER 7  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING- PART 2  
  
Kaldo was launching proton torpedoes at a nearby battle cruiser when he saw the white flash. Thousands of screaming forces then filled in his head, and thousands and thousands more filled his head. The pain was too unbearable to control, so his emotions enveloped him as he screamed in pure agony. The voices in his head lasted for a whole minute, but then it was silent. Not a single sound- not even the zing of a laser bolt. He then looked underneath him and saw an ugly sight- the flat, ruined on the surface of Coruscant was dead. All of its trademark sky-high buildings were ground level, and not a single air taxi was in the air. He then looked at the sky and saw a black, menacing Coruscant he had been to before. He couldn't believe it- with one blast and in a single minute, everything, and colossal craft with sharp, pointy wings that could puncture any ship light a lightsaber through butter. But then, as he looked down, Kaldo had a great idea.  
  
"All Jedi Knights, Padawans, and Masters", said Kaldo. "Concentrate your power to lifting up the ruined Jedi Temple. We will hurl it at the black ship".  
  
"What are you trying to accomplish?" asked an annoyed Aayla.  
  
"Just shut your mouth and help me out", said Kaldo. He then used all the Force power in his body to lift up the building, but it took the effort of all the Knights. Once the enemy saw what was going on, they started firing at the Jedi. The Jedi, being defenseless, were dropping like flies, especially from the black cruiser's guns. Each time a Jedi died the burden became heavier and heavier for him. But all the Jedi had strong wills, so they were able to lift up the building. The cruisers then started to shoot at the building, but they couldn't blow the whole thing up.  
  
"When I count to three", said Kaldo, "lunge the Temple at the big black cruiser. One, two, THREE!" He then used every power in his being to throw the building, and it worked. There was a large explosion when the two impacted, and a small but large hole was in the side of the cruiser. Kaldo then began to speed towards the cruiser, for his intention was to go into the hole.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Shaina over the intercom. "You're actually going to go into the hole?" Kaldo then turned the intercom off and zoomed into the hole. RX-DX screamed with protest as the O-Wing dodged the powerful laser bolts. Unfortunately, one bolt hit the astromech droid and the life of RX-DX ended. Kaldo had to ignore the bittersweet death and crashed into the hole. His O-Wing was pretty beat up when the crash was over, but Kaldo was okay. He then got out of the hole, but five battle droids charged up to him and started firing. Fortunately for Kaldo, he had his lightsaber with him, so he was twirling around, slashing each of the droids in half. He then deactivated his lightsaber and started walking away, but the floor collapsed on him and he fell through a tunnel. He then fell out of the tunnel and found himself in a strange, blue room full of kolto tank-like things, but each had an almost nude Zabrak with strange red- and black tattoos. Kaldo couldn't tell at first how many there were, but as he got closer, he could tell that there were about fifty of them, with the exception of an empty one. Then, he heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps, and swept around to see a dark, shadowy figure looming in the distance.  
  
"Stumbled upon my clones, have you?" asked the shadowy figure.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kaldo.  
  
"I thought you were Jedi", said the shadowy figure. "Can't you use your force powers to probe through my mind?" Kaldo then got out his lightsaber but didn't activate it, and the figure laughed. "I should've paid closer attention to my Jedi lessons. You guys aren't as bad as I had thought. Oh well. You Jedi are in my way and deserve your punishment." He then pressed a button on one of the control panels, and the clones all simultaneously got out of their kolto tank-like things. From within their loincloths they each grabbed a single bladed lightsabers and activated it, giving off a dark red glow. Kaldo then activated his blue lightsaber and charged at them, hoping he could last at least a few minutes.  
  
"This is brilliant", said Dyaka. After the violent tremors aboard the ship (which was caused by the launch of the Hyper bomb), life hadn't gone much better for Dyaka and Zerra. Every now and then the ship would be overcome by another violent tremor, which caused them to bounce about the walls. They had found no success in finding the engine room, and their hope dimmed as they found two armed guards in their path.  
  
"This is what we shall do", said Zerra. "I, the stronger one, shall leap forward and try to combat them, while you grab one of their blasters and blow their heads off".  
  
"Might as well ask", said Dyaka. Zerra's face then lit up and she hugged Dyaka.  
  
"That's it!" said Zerra. She then walked up to the guards all happily and gave them a kind look.  
  
"Excuse me kind sirs", said Zerra. "Where may I find the engine room?"  
  
"It just a block down from this room", said a guard. "It's the door with the big horn on it".  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Zerra. She then motioned for Dyaka to come and he followed. They didn't say a word until they found the room with the big horn on it, just as the guard had said. Dyaka then opened the door to the room, but a huge tremor made Shaina and Dyaka fall on the floor and roll into the room, which was really dark, damp, and grimy. Thirty seconds later, they stood up and found themselves right near the engines.  
  
"That was really convenient", said Dyaka. Then, a shadowy object moved towards them with a red blade in hand. He had thick black and brown armor, and the two easily recognized the man- it was Voren Fett.  
  
"Run", said Zerra. "NOW!"  
  
"No", said Dyaka. "You will not survive".  
  
"Neither will you", said Zerra. "And you're way more important than me. NOW GO!" Dyaka heeded her advice and ran as fast as he could away from the area. Voren was paying attention to Dyaka, and Zerra used that to her advantage by using her quick-draw skills to quickly pull her gun out at blast at Voren's hand. Voren didn't have any real Jedi skills, so her shot not only blew the lightsaber apart but his actual hand blew off. She then shot at him, but the bolts reflected off his armor. She then kept firing and firing at him, but before long, she ran out of energy. Voren then slowly crept up to her, armed with a blade that popped out from his wrist gauntlet. He then charged at her while swinging his blade towards her, but she expertly dodged. She then grabbed a loose pipe and tried to deflect the slash, but his blade cut right through the metal. She then tripped on the ruined pipe and fell to the ground. She felt like she was safe for a minute, but Voren kept slashing at her, even though she was on the ground. She then used her position to her advantage and tripped Voren, giving her a change to run away from her attacker. Voren then saw the ploy and got up quickly, with his blaster in arms. He shot her in the leg, which caused her to fall onto one of the larger pipes. He then dropped his blaster and stuck the blade in her gut. She felt he painful jab of the weapon, but the most painful part was that she knew that she would not live another minute. She died after a minute, and Voren retracted his bloody blade. He then turned around and found a disturbing site on his part- Dyaka Tyanika holding a case full of explosives.  
  
"I have spent my life creating this galaxy", said Dyaka, "And I hate to see my work destroyed." He then pressed a trigger, and with that blow, the whole galaxy was saved.  
  
Kaldo lunged at the clones, hoping that that move wouldn't take his life. Fortunately, he landed right in front of the clones. With one sweep of his lightsaber he took out the front row's legs, and then used the force to push the rest away. He then ran towards the rest of them with his lightsaber swinging, but the clones seemed to already have some experience. Not only did they deflect all his blows, but also they formed a circle around him. Kaldo then lifted his lightsaber to cover his face, thinking of a strategy. He then used the force to leap towards the ceiling and hang by an overhanging bar. He then threw his lightsaber and used to force to make it act like a grenade, slashing everything in its path. After a while, one of the clones threw his lightsaber at the bar, which force Kaldo to fall. Once Kaldo recalled his lightsaber, one of the other clones used the force to propel the legless Jedi at him, but Kaldo chopped the flying clones into smaller pieces. All the clones then circled around him again, this time swinging their lightsabers wildly into the air. Kaldo was able to use his force mastery to deflect all these blows and to destroy more clones. He sent one clone flying through the air with a powerful kick, but the clone landed on one of the Kolto-tank-like things and the liquid started spraying on Kaldo. The liquid didn't seem to have an effect on the clones, but Kaldo was hurt badly. The liquid make his skin burn, a sensation that no Duros deserves to feel. His body was nothing but pain as the liquid soaked through his body, causing a sensation of pain. And all he felt in his mind was anger. Anger at the clones who did this to him. Angry at Terrorous for making the clones. Angry at Aayla for dragging him into this mess. His mind was anger, and nothing else.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" yelled Kaldo. With one great leap of energy he jumped away from the clones and, with all the anger bottled up in him, unleashed a fury of purple laser bolts from his fingertips, which electrocuted everything in its path. Kaldo knew it was a dark side trick, but he didn't care. All he wanted to see was the clones suffer for making him suffer. So after a couple of minutes Kaldo had ran out of energy, and the clones had ran out of life force. Terrorous then walked out of the shadows and paced towards Kaldo.  
  
"Most excellent", said Terrorous. "I didn't know that you people had so much power in you. But you've wasted you energy on my mere clones, while I am twice the power of all of them combined!" He then tossed his coat away and, strangely enough, he removed his hands. "I have made several sacrifices to earn my Sith Lord title, and this is one of them. But like all the great Sith Lords before me, I have used what I have and used it to my advantage. You might even call it a gift." He then used the force to put two single-bladed lightsabers into the sockets where his hands used to be, and used the force to activate them. "Now you shall see the true end of the Jedi- starting with you!" 


	8. The End of the Begining: Part III

CHAPTER 8  
  
THE END of THE BEGINNING- PART 3  
  
Perit was exhausted, and so were all the other Jedi. Lifting the Jedi temple and lunging it at the ship was not an easy task, especially for him, who was an apprentice. The battle seemed to be going nowhere after the lunging of the temple, for any ship that got near the giant black ship was destroyed in an instant. Perit was mostly worried about Kaldo, who managed to get inside the large hole in the big black ship. Perit hadn't been able to feel Kaldo in the force, but he hadn't felt him leave it either, so he knew that he must be okay. So the battle progressed normally, until the engines of the big black ship exploded randomly.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Shaina.  
  
"It must've come from the inside", said a Weequay knight. "None of ours could've done that".  
  
"Could it be Kaldo?" thought Perit. His deepest fears then came true to him- Kaldo was the one that set off the bomb. "No. HE IS STILL ALIVE!!" With that thought in his mind he zoomed towards the large hole in the black ship, not caring about anything but the life of his master.  
  
"Now you shall see the true end of the Jedi- starting with you!" yelled Terrorous. Kaldo then leaped towards Terrorous with extreme fur. He knew Jedi knew no anger, but this menace must be stopped, and the only way he could get the energy to do this feat was to get it all from his anger. Terrorous was pleased to see this, for he had a large, evil grin on his red face. Terrorous was a master at the art of dueling, but so was Kaldo. Terrorous had the upper hand in this battle, for Kaldo was fatigued from the previous one.  
  
The two combatants twirled around with their lightsabers, blocking each of their attacks, Kaldo used the force to push Terrorous far away, and he flew across the room. He immediately got up, though, and charged at Kaldo. Kaldo blocked the slashes from Terrorous, which were unleashed by Terrorous's anger. Terrorous tripped Kaldo, but Kaldo jumped right back up and slashed at Terrorous. He then used some of the body parts from the fallen clones and used the force to hurl them at Kaldo, who sliced the parts into several little pieces. Terrorous then used the force to lift up all the clones' lightsabers, activated them, and threw them at Kaldo. This was very difficult for Kaldo to do, for even the most skilled master could not block fifty sabers at once. Kaldo was able to block half of them, but the rest got stuck through his gut.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled Kaldo. Kaldo had to use the raw energy of his anger to get up and lift his lightsaber. With that he felt a surge of dark, evil power, a power only the Sith used. Kaldo realized this soon enough, and used the force to flip away from Terrorous into another section of the room.  
  
"I cannot do this", said Kaldo, who threw his lightsaber across the room. "I will not fall to the dark side".  
  
"So be it", said Terrorous. Before Kaldo could recall his lightsaber, he leaped upon Kaldo, sticking one blade in his gut while the other was against his throat. "You can feel it, can't you? The pain, the fear, the hate. I know of these feelings, and so should you. Embrace them, as you would a brother. Make them a part of you, for they will give you power beyond reconcile. JOIN ME!"  
  
"Never", said Kaldo. "I AM A JEDI!" With a flick of the wrist Terrorous removed Kaldo's head, which rolled across the room towards the door. Strangely enough, there was someone at the door to pick the head- Tollé Perit.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Terrorous.  
  
"The end of the beginning", said Perit. He then activated his lightsaber and charged at Terrorous, giving him a rushing attack of slashes and jabs. Terrorous blocked every move made by Perit and counterattacked every attack, but Perit had one thing he didn't- determination. He was determined to make the Sith pay for his action, and he would use the light side to do this, while his master used made the mistake of using the dark side. Kaldo continued to slash and twirl and jab at the Sith, but all his attempts were failed. Terrorous then kicked Perit across the room and he fell towards the end of the room.  
  
"All too easy", said Terrorous. Then, instinctively, Perit lifted up his right hand. A purple flame then came out of his hand and then consumed Terrorous. Perit didn't know whether to put his hand down or to continue torturing Terrorous, but one voice was stuck in his mind- father. The voice that said this word seemed so familiar, yet so alien. This voice encouraged Perit, though, and he pushed harder. Then, with a scream, Terrorous blew up into several pieces. The end of Terrorous had come.  
  
Perit then ran to Kaldo and lifted his head up, which had a clean cut where the lightsaber was. A violent tremor then consumed the ship, and Perit immediately knew what happened- they had crashed. Perit then hugged Kaldo's head, and prayed that he wouldn't die. Then, an idea popped into his head.  
  
"Since the CPG is a time-traveling organization, I might be able to return to my time and then...." He then stopped thinking, for thinking took too much time, and leaped right upon Terrorous's old body. He then fumbled through the Sith lord's belt when he found a device that looked exactly like the one that he accidentally pushed on Voren's belt and pushed it, and he held very tightly. The world around him became very purple, and he then found himself in a large audience chamber. He then looked around and saw that he was smack in the middle of a hallway, and saw that several different aliens of different species were in seats and were watching some spectacle. He turned around to see what the spectacle was. He found a heavily robed Talz holding a crown, and Terrorous, who was kneeling down in front of the Talz like he was about to be crowned king, was dressed in battle armor.  
  
"And, as former general of the CPG", said the Talz, "I present D'rik Karp with the crown of the Jedi- may he always guide our galaxy with kindness".  
  
"SITHSPIT!" thought Perit. "Terrorous is about to be crowned leader of the CPG! I wonder if I could stop this somehow".  
  
"HEY!" yelled a Bith who was sitting in one of the chairs. "YOU'RE BLOCKING MY VIEW OF THE CORONATION!" Perit then ignored him and faced Terrorous. The Sith in the making might be able to sense him if he hurled his lightsaber at him, and the crowed would certainly hear it when he activated the weapon. He could use the force to hurl the blaster out of an attendee's holster and blow the head of the Zabrak. An idea then popped into his head.  
  
"HELP!" yelled Perit. "I CAN'T BREATH! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I've got this", said Terrorous. He then leaped off the podium and walked kneeled next to Perit and rubbed his skin. "I think he's been out of the water too long. Does anyone have some water?" Perit then used the force to grab Terrorous's lightsaber of his leather belt and into his hand, but Terrorous sensed it and leaped away once the sabers were activated. Perit then charged at Terrorous, who used the force to try to stall Perit. It was successful, for Perit could not move his feet any further and all the Jedi in the room were behind him, lightsabers activated. Perit then breathed deeply in, lifted up his saber and hurled it at Terrorous.  
  
"THIS IS FOR YOUR DAMN CLONES!" yelled Perit. The blade went through the Zabrak's stomach, but the upcoming Sith still used the force to hold him back.  
  
"This is not necessary!" yelled the robed Talz.  
  
"THIS IS FOR KILLING MY MASTER!" yelled Perit. He then hurled the other lightsaber at Terrorous, which punctured one of his lungs and caused him to gasp for air.  
  
"If he has killed your master", said the Talz, "just stop this senseless violence and take this to the Senate!"  
  
"Quit being a Talz!" yelled a deep voice from the audience. "Just kill that fish!"  
  
"And this is for the hell of it", sighed Perit. With all the power in his Midichlorians, he used the Force to make the two lightsabers fly so face that Terrorous couldn't react to the force, and they landed right exactly where he hoped they would- in his skull.  
  
"THE FISH MUST DIE FOR THAT!" yelled the same voice that yelled at the Talz for being a Talz. Then, a large Whipid leaped behind the chair, landed on the shoulders of an Abyssian Jedi and then leaped again, with a large blaster in hand. Perit tried to use a force-grab to get his lightsaber back, but he was too late- the Whipid fired. Perit then saw the laser blast fly from the shadows up to his face, but it then stopped- right in the middle of his forehead. The Jedi then looked around and saw that the world was changing. Everything began to spiral around them, and suddenly....they weren't there anymore. 


	9. Back To History

CHAPTER 9  
  
BACK To History  
  
One day late in the year, Tollé Perit from Mon Calamari and Ulic Qel-Droma decided to have a training duel in the Jedi Temple's gymnasium. They weren't the best of friends, but they got along well. They met at one of Master Yodo's boring classes about how to use the force wisely. They were both apprentices who were about the same age and had similar masters. Perit's master, Braddox Kaldo, was an old Duros and Ulic's master was Arca Jeth, one of the finest Arkanian masters around. Both of the masters and apprentices had very nice personalities and they all were very respected by the council. But there was only one thing that separated the two of them was that Kaldo and Perit did very normal missions Ulic and Arca did even more normal missions. Right now, Ulic was getting prepped for a very important mission to the planet Iziz, while Perit was still waiting for his next assignment.  
  
"What do you think your next assignment will be, Perit?" asked Ulic while blocking Perit's attack. "Will it be saving a hot Twi'lek babe in distress? Will it be killing a top Sith lord?  
  
"I wish", said Perit while trying to slash at Ulic. "I don't know yet. Besides, I've never lost a mission, eh?"  
  
"Stop that", said Ulic. On his first mission, he was supposed to deliver a rare drug to a senator whose life depended on it. The man who gave Ulic and his master the drug gave them the wrong one, so the senator died and the senate was in chaos for a month. And Ulic blamed it on himself, even though Arca told him it was the man who gave them the drug's fault, not his. But Ulic couldn't dismiss that. He was angry with himself ever since, and he vowed not to lose a mission again, since he would rather die. Perit then used a force push to knock down Ulic was about to put the blade up to his throat when he sensed Kaldo and signaled Ulic to stop dueling. Kaldo and Arca then walked into the room and watched their training, along with master Yodo from an unknown world, K'Rash Vorten, the Quarren from Mon Calamari, and Sskaka Rakas the Trandoshian.  
  
"Please continue", sated Arca.  
  
"Most interested in this duel, we are", said Yodo in his deep voice. Ulic then spun his saber in a spiral, and Perit then tried to stab him while Ulic jumped backwards.  
  
"I still can't believe that young Tollé was able to destroy the CPG without destroying the CPG", said Vorten. He killed the Sith with one swift stroke, while keeping the CPG alive so it could continue its purpose as the good Samaritan group it is. Not a bad mind, for a Mon Calamari."  
  
"Ssstop being byassst", said Sskaka. "You've doubted thisss boy?"  
  
"Well", said Voren, "Kind of."  
  
"I guess we can put all those troubles behind", said Kaldo.  
  
"Over, this battle is", said Yodo. "Temporary, our victory is. Strong the Sith are. One man in this very room shall turn the tide of this war, whether it be for ill or for good".  
  
"Jusssst watch thisss", said Sskaka. Perit then whirled his lightsaber as fast as he could in front of Ulic's face without chopping his nose off. With one motion, Ulic then tried to trip Perit by sweeping his foot under his feet, but Perit leaped up, kicked Ulic, and ran over to him. He then put the saber up next to his throat and said this with a smile.  
  
"I win".  
  
The End 


End file.
